


Evil Genius

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Spanking, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another boring off-world ceremony until a fully charged ZPM was paraded in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [admiralandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** 208: heist  
>  **hc_bingo** prompt: corporal punishment  
>  **trope_bingo** prompt: bets/wagers
> 
> For **admiralandrea** as a small thank you.

The ceremony was open to all off-worlders and Woolsey had sent them along purely to appease their potential new allies. Rodney was still fuming as it could have been any team but, no, Woolsey had insisted on Sheppard's team attending because they were the ones to make first contact a week earlier. It was another monumental waste of his time... right up until the Kelans' parade passed in front of him, and in pride position was a fully charged ZPM seated on a dark blue velvet cushion.

He didn't realize his mouth was agape until John pushed his jaw closed with two fingers, hearing the click of his teeth. He might have whimpered too as Teyla gave him a worried look that turned to indulgence when she noticed what had drawn his attention.

Questions posed after the ceremony proved the Kelans had no idea of the worth of their Ancient artifact. It was just a pretty object from the Ancestors that had arrived on their world a few thousand years earlier when the people of another world had been forced to flee after a brutal culling. Rodney recognized that world's name and Stargate address instantly. It was one of the addresses handed to the alternate timeline Elizabeth Weir by Janus, but all they'd found ten thousand years later was a wasteland.

"Stop drooling," John murmured, but at least Rodney had the cover of a sumptuous feast - at least it was sumptuous by Pegasus farmer standards - to blame for his salivation.

"We need that ZPM," he whispered harshly, practically vibrating in his seat at the feast.

"Yeah, I know."

"I... They have it standing in a cave all year round. It's... it's a travesty." He clicked his fingers rapidly, drawing unwelcome attention for a moment. "I have an idea."

John narrowed his eyes. "If this involves stealing the religious artifact from the nice people who will feed us then... No."

Rodney whimpered again until another idea struck. "What if we replace it with a depleted one?"

"I think they'd notice it had lost its pretty golden glow."

"Not if we put a light inside the depleted one with a small power source to keep it alight for a few years."

John gave him a sideways glance. "Can you do that?" He winced when Rodney gave him the patented ' _Are you really asking me that stupid question_ ' look that he had perfected over a lifetime.

Rodney couldn't wait to get back to Atlantis so he could start putting his plan into action. Of course Radek seemed in his element too as they quickly worked out a way to fool the Kelans with the fake ZPM. Not that he liked the idea of giving up a perfectly good yet depleted crystal just in case they ever found the technology to refill it but on balance, a fully charged ZPM was worth the loss of a dead one.

John had a goofy smile as he watched Rodney working with Radek.

"What?" Rodney demanded.

"I've always wanted to see an evil genius plotting a heist."

Rodney froze and thought on that for a few seconds. "Huh!"

He smiled brightly, sharing his amusement with both John and Radek, because the CIA had vocalized that same fear after he built a prototype nuclear bomb as a kid. Evil genius.

"Only problem. What if we get caught?" John asked.

Until then Teyla had remained silent and slightly disapproving of their intention to fool the Kelans, but she raised an eyebrow now.

"The Kelans do not believe in prisons or the death penalty. They believe in the deliberate but non-life threatening infliction of pain in order to punish a person for a discretion or offense."

"Corporal punishment?"

"The punishment is carried out with either the whip or cane in a public place for all to watch, followed by exile for more serious offenses."

Rodney's smile wavered at the thought of being publicly flogged. He looked to John worriedly, but John merely shrugged.

"Then we'll just not get caught."

Except now the thought was in his head his imagination was starting to run riot, with visions of being chained to a post and whipped until his back was a bloody raw mess, or maybe they would cane him, leaving his ass red and him unable to sit down for a week. Suddenly this heist was not such a great idea after all, especially if he had to watch his team suffer the same punishment. Knowing John, he would insist on taking the punishment on behalf of the whole team, and Rodney wasn't sure he could stand by and watch John being flogged or caned.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea-."

John pulled Rodney aside so they could speak without anyone overhearing.

"Rodney, I'm the only one who's going to take the risk-"

Rodney folded his arms, raising his chin defiantly. "And that's not acceptable."

"I think it's worth it." His expression turned sly. "But I'll make a deal with you. If I get caught then once I'm healed up I'll issue my own form of corporal punishment on you for every stroke of the cane or whip." He flexed his hand suggestively, grinning when Rodney caught the meaning, his cheeks heating in both arousal and embarrassment. "Or maybe I'll punish you anyway for being an evil genius," he murmured.

Rodney cleared his throat and spoke louder towards Teyla. "Not life-threatening."

"No."

He nodded, still slightly sickened at the thought of John being punished but knowing it was worth the risk.

***

Two days later a minor rock slide caused by a cloaked jumper provided just the right distraction while John sneaked into the cave and swapped out the fully charged ZPM for the depleted one. He managed to get away without being spotted and arrived back on Atlantis to triumphant shouts and back slaps. The Kelans would never notice the difference and now Atlantis had the extra power she needed for the shields and star drive.

Later that evening John halted just inside Rodney's quarters as the door closed and locked behind him, mouth gaping at what Rodney hoped was the erotic sight of him lying naked, awaiting his ' _punishment_ '. John stripped off quickly, kissing Rodney soundly before pulling him over his lap.

Rodney gasped at the first slap of John's hand against his bare ass, aroused by the sting and by the feel of John's cock hardening beneath him.

END  
 


End file.
